Picture Perfect
by Captain Chuu
Summary: contains yaoi/male x male relationshp/BL: Being in love with your same gendered roommate can be a problem, especially when that roommate is a ladykiller and doesnt think of you as more then a friend! Talk about oblivious!


**disclaimer** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters (sad, I know).

**warning** This fanfiction will contain yaoi (male x male relationship; BL; gayness) Read at your own risk! -love to every yaoi lover-

Snow littered the ground through the large city of Hallow Bastion.

A stinging, winter wind was nipping at the warm, fleshy bodies of the people who were walking along the streets, going about their everyday business.

I smirked, digging my hands deeper into the pockets of my coat. I inhaled deeply at the scarf around my neck, a feeling of warmth and peace overcoming me at the scent it held. _His _scent.

My body slowed, and came to a stop. I looked up at the large building looming over me. It had no sign on it, to let me know if I was in the right place, but I didn't need one. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I had been here many times in the past.

I moved forward, pushing open the heavy , dark tinted glass doors.

I came into the reception room, which was extravagantly designed in shades of blues, greens, yellows, reds, purples, about every color of the rainbow.

A young women sat at a beautifully carved, cherry wood desk. An Apple computer lighting up her face, and making a glare on her rimless, oval glasses.

She looked up as I approached and smiled brightly at me "Can I help you, sir?" she asked pleasantly.

I smiled back. This must be the new receptionist they hired. The other one had been arrested. For what, I didn't know, and had no intentions of figuring out. Probably drugs or something .. She was always a little dead in the head, if you catch my drift.

"Yes, I'm here to see Namine. Is she in right now?" I replied, brushing a stand of blonde hair from my face.

The young women nodded "Just a moment please" she added, swiveling in her chair to reach the tiny black phone behind her.

I nodded, and stepped away, listening as she announced the arrival of a visitor to someone on the other line.

Dull waiting room music was playing softly. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting all other thoughts drain out.

"Roxas?" A soft voice asked, interrupting my moment of peace.

I opened my eyes and turned around, smiling at the sight of the women in the startlingly white clothing. She always wore white, and always kept it clean. I didn't know how she did it.

"Hey Nami" I said, greeting her with a quick hug.

Her blue eyes sparkled "Hey" she said "How are ya?". She placed a hand on her hip, pale features warm and friendly.

"I'm fine" I said, tugging at my scarf. It was much warmer in the building then it was outside, and my outer apparel was making hot and uncomfortable. "You?"

"Oh I'm great! I just got another job request today! I get to paint the walls of that new little Preschool, you know the one right? Right! Isn't that great?" She said, clasping her hands together "Anyway, come on! Lets go up to my office! Your just in time for lunch. I ordered some sushi from that place were Kairi works!".

I smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards to elevator.

--

"Don't you just love sushi?" Namine asked, he mouth stuffed with food "I mean, you'd think raw fish would be gross, but it isn't! And seaweed! You'd never think something as .. As .. _flimsy_ would be so tasty with rice!"

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Silence befell us as we continued to eat. I twirled a chopstick around in my fingers.

I was much cooler now. My coat, scarf and heavy boots had been left at the door. I was now in just a pair of pants (which Kairi had picked out for me the week before, and were uncomfortably tight, but defiantly sexy, as she had put it) and a long sleeved shirt with a bands name on it 'My Chemical Romance'.

"So Roxas .. To what do I owe your company today, hm?" Namine asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Cant a guy just visit his very successful artist friend at work?" I asked, putting on a look of fake hurt.

"Not when he hasn't visited said friend at work for nearly two months!" She said, smirking at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Nami! I'm insulted! Don't ya love me?" I asked, pouting.

Namine rolled her eyes and shifted her position. "Alright Roxas. Out with it" she commanded.

I sighed and put down the chopstick I had been playing with.

"I think I'm making myself sick" I mumbled, tracing the patterns on the small oak table.

Namine looked away, sighed, and then looked back at me, a fierceness in her eyes.

"Roxas" she began "You need to say something. If you don't, it'll eat you up! You defiantly _will _get sick if you don't do something!". A look of motherly concern was set on her face.

"You don't think I've tried?" I said, clenching my fists "I have .. So many times .. But every time .. Something happens and .. Well .." I trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, lined with fluorescent lights.

Namine said nothing. She reached out her hand and delicately ran her finger over my clenched fist.

"My scarf" I mumbled "It smells like him".

Namine looked at me for a moment, and a smile broke out on her face. "Really?" she said.

I nodded. "He borrowed it yesterday .. And gave it back to me earlier this morning" I closed my eyes, remembering the scent. I wanted to snatch the scarf up, hold to my nose, and inhale, but I controlled that whim and opened my eyes again, only to see Namine was looking at me, somewhat sadly.

"Roxas .." she said softly

Suddenly the theme song to Mission Impossible started playing. I reached into my pocket and retrieved a sleek black phone. There was a tiny picture of a brown haired, blue eyed, fair skinned boy on the screen, and in small red letters the name 'Sora' flashed underneath it.

I pressed a button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey" I said into it, watching Namine as she gathered the garbage from our meal and began to clean her desk up a bit.

"_Hey Roxas! Where are you?"_

"I'm visiting Namine .. Why?" I asked, twiddling with a loose string at the hem of my shirt.

"_.. Oh so you visit Namine at work, but not me? Whyyyyy? You know I love to have someone to talk to! .. Well, besides the customers. There was this man here today that said he could-"_

"Sora, is this what you called me to talk about?" I asked, annoyance tainting my voice.

"_What? Oh, no! I wanted to tell you that Axel came by looking for you for a little bit ago. He said he dropped his phone somewhere, so he couldn't call you. He wants to talk to you, I think . Seemed kinda distressed I you ask me"_

"Oh .. Did he? Hm .. I wonder why .. seemed fine earlier .." I mumbled, worry creasing my forehead. Namine cocked her head at me, sitting silently, watching me. "Did he say were he was going?" I asked.

"_Uh-huh. He said he'd just wait for you at your apartment, since he couldn't find you. I just thought I'd give you the message"_

"Oh .. Well, thanks Sora. Bye" I said, ending the call and sliding the phone back into my pocket.

Namine was looking at me with an expression of curiosity. "What was that about?" she asked.

I shrugged "Who knows. Sora can just be so random at times" I said, choosing not to tell Namine about Axel. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and telling her about Axel would defiantly earn me a little lecture on how I show confess to him and stop making myself so ill with longing.

Namine grinned "Well then, at least now I know your defiantly related" she remarked.

I glared at her "And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked, getting up and moving towards my coat. Sliding it over my shoulders, and then reaching for the scarf. I resisted the urge to take a whiff of it, instead I just calmly wrapped it around my neck and put my boots on.

"I better get going" I said, turning back to her and giving her another hug "Your probably busy and I've got things to do, places to be. You know". I smiled.

Namine returned the smile and waved "Have a nice day then Roxas! Call me soon okay?".

"Alright" I said, opening the door and walking back towards the elevator.

--

As I walked back to my apartment, I wonder what Axel wanted to see me for.

I snorted. Probably to ask me to go on a double date with him, because some hot chick he was into insisted on bringing a best friend, and Axel needed _me_ to distract her so he could make his move the chick he was after.

It had happened before, and I had only agreed because .. Well, lets face it, Axel is extremely sexy, and its damn hard to say no to someone like that, especially when all you want for that person if their happiness.

Or maybe it was for advice?

I laughed out loud at that idea. He had never come to me for any advice before, why start now? Plus, the guy was 5 years older then me, he thought he knew it all. No way he'd come to me to ask for help.

I was officially 20 (as of two weeks ago). I was young and still in collage, making my major in Photography. To him, I was foolish, fresh outta High school (even though it had been two years now). He said I knew nothing of the real world, even though I probably knew more then he did.

Maybe he wanted to borrow something. Like money? No .. I highly doubted that. Axel had never asked me for money, it was below him. But maybe he wanted to borrow something else .. Like my scarf again? Or blanket? Maybe he needed some toilet paper?

I shook my head, flakes of snow drifting from my hair.

I arrived at the bland, creamy colored complex. My apartment was the last door, on the bottom level. I had painted the door a fiery red color (of Axel's choosing ).

I jammed my key into the lock and turned it, opening the door.

A pair of beat up neon yellow converse, with guitars, heartless, and random graffiti drawn all over them, were sprawled on the floor. Axel was defiantly here.

I slid out of my boots and walked across the hall, peeking into the kitchen, not seeing the flaming haired man, and moving on towards the Living Room.

There I saw the flames of red hair sticking up like that hedgehog character Sega created .. Sonic.

Axel was laying on my couch, his eyes open and staring into nothingness. He hadn't bother to take his coat off, and I wondered briefly if my couch was damp from any snow that might have melted on the black leather thing he wore.

"Axel?" I said.

Axel turned his head, looking surprised.

"Oh! Roxie! I didn't hear you come in!" He said, smiling and sitting up. Roxie. It was a nickname only he could get away with using.

"You were spacing out" I offered, unraveling my scarf and draping it over the couch.

"I guess I was" he said with a lopsided smile, as he scratched the back of his head.

I slid out of my coat "I hope you didn't get my couch wet" I said, smiling.

Axel looked down at himself "Huh? .. Oh! I forgot to take my coat off! Sorry Roxie" as he said this, he unzipped the leather coat and slid it off, tossing it next to mine. On the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving into the kitchen.

Axel followed.

"Well .. I .. I came to ask you a favor .." he mumbled, rubbing his head and looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh?" I asked, taking out two mugs and beginning to boil a pot of water. "Hey, grab two packets of that instant hot chocolate mix, will ya?"

Axel opened the pantry door and reached for two packets, and then tossed them to me.

"Yeah .. You see, the Landlord of the place I'm staying at got a better offer then what I've been paying, and there's no way I can top what was offered .. So I was wondering .." he said, fading off.

I pouring the boiled water into the mugs and tore the tops of the packets, mixing the contents into the cups and stirring.

"You were wondering .. ?" I asked, handing him a mug.

He accepted the mug and blew at the steam. "Wondering .. If maybe I could crash with you for a few days, just till I find a new place to stay."

I stared at him blankly.

Oh gods Roxas .. Say no. Think of an excuse. You cant let him stay here, you just-

"Sure Axel" I said softly, smiling.

A grin came upon his sharp features. "Thanks Roxie! Your awesome" he said, sipping at the hot chocolate.

"AH! Its hot!" Axel gasped, pulling away from the cup and fanning his mouth.

I chuckled and took a sip of mine.

Oh gods. What had I gotten myself into.


End file.
